1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator and to a water tank assembly for a refrigerator.
2. Background
In general, refrigerators store items at low temperature using cool air. In a bottom freezer type refrigerator in which a refrigerating compartment is disposed above a freezing compartment, an ice maker and a water dispenser may be provided in a door of the refrigerator.